Die Another Day
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are escaped experiments who have lived their lives under the watchful eye of their creators. They break out to experience life but that might all come to an end with a gun shot or two. Yaoi


Hello Simply Hopeless here with yet another Naruto story. Yep it's me again but I couldn't help it, like I said before I like Naruto a lot. Besides I really wanted to right a sci-fi kind of story thought I don't know how it will turn out. So if no one reviews or something I'll be sure to take this down by Labor Day and the same goes for my other Naruto stories. I really shouldn't have these up because I have other stories to worry about but it's the beginning of the school year here so I feel like it. Anyway I don't own Naruto at all but this story is mine. Hope you enjoy and if you want this up pass Labor Day then review.

Die Another Day

Chapter One

Blue eyes widen in horror as the gun of the barrel was pressed to his temple. His heart nearly braining itself against his ribs as it thumped hard and erratically. But even as his handcuffed hands slowly reached to rub the pain in his chest it couldn't help relieve the undulated fear oozing out from every pore

His mouth was completely dry and his tongue felt thick in his mouth as it knocked against the insides of his mouth and roof as if trying to work it up to speak. But he had a feeling that if he had opened his mouth nothing would come out. He was too frozen to the spot to do anything and the hangover from last nights heavy drinking wasn't helping at all.

It throbbed right between his brows, like someone had decided to use a tiny jackhammer right there. Not loud enough for anyone but him to hear as he nearly reeled, ready to empty the contents of his stomach. But there was more then a strong feeling in him that if he tried to relieve his contents that the maniac holding his gun wouldn't be too happy.

So slowly he moved his linked hands up to rub at his temples to soothe the unbearable headache. His breath still foul from with morning breath and stale alchohol but this wasn't the time to asked for a tube of crest to at least run along the film of his teeth with his finger. Or even ask for a painkiller or two because if it were up to the shooter there would be no use to it.

But it still didn't stop him from trying to hold back his tears. He would not give the guy the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Not even if the barrel against his temple was still warm from where it had shot to wake him up to his new predicament. His bare chest nearly heaving as his blanket lay forgotten across his lap.

The adrenaline needed for 'Flight or Fight' or whatever the scientific word was drained out just like his bladder wanted to do. Was almost about to do as he was jerked to the reality by the other guy's next actions.

"Where should I shoot?" mused the male voice as he pressed the gun hard against the blonde's pounding temple. "Should I shoot here and have your brains paint that wall and make one of those modern arts that people keep yapping about?" he suggested as if he wanted the boy's true opinion. But when he got no response from the boy but a whimper from his pounding head he grabbed the boy by his chin and jerked his head up, startling a cry from the teen's lips. "Answer me when I'm talking to you," he hissed out digging the balls of his fingers into his victim's chin.

"N… no I don't… I…" the blonde whimpered before his voice finally cracked. 'It hurts,' was what he wanted to finish. The sudden jerk of his head felt like a million of burning needles dancing across his skull. He couldn't stop the tears that shimmered in his eyes even if he wanted to at this part. His vision blurred for a moment before he tried to blink the tears away but one stubbornly rolled down his cheek despite himself to collide with his tormentor's thumb.

"Or would you rather I shoot you here?" the man continued with a laugh, ignoring the boy's plea. His gun slowly traveled across the teen's cheek, almost in a caress before pressing firmly against the boy's trembling lips. The barrel bumped almost insistently at the flesh as if waiting for his lips to part and licked the tip like a long lost lover.

'This is… this is not happening to me,' his mind screamed frantically at him. His eyes squeezing close for a moment to blink away the tears before he raised red-rimmed eyes up. His body nearly choked on a dry sob at the thought of not seeing 'him' again as trembling fingers clumsily wrapped around the gun.

So numb that they could barely feel the hard steel of the Smith & Western that he desperately tried to grip. He tried with the little ounce of strength that he had to push the gun from his lips but it barely moved an inch. His limbs to heavy to barely hold up his eyelids so those beautiful blue orbs could mirror the sight of his offender smiling manically at him.

"Please stop… what d … I … please." His words were too garbled as he tried frantically to get his message out. What he wanted to say was, 'Please, stop. What did I do? Please let's talk this out,' but fear and a hangover can do much to anyone's speech. His head shaking from left to right in minuscule movements as he tried to deny the reality that was splayed in ugly relief before his eyes.

"I see… so you want it here," chortled the man as he glided his gun not to gently down the young male's chin to the curve of his throat until it settled right by his Adam's apple. The gun moving slightly at another dry swallow by the boy as his cold fingers still loosely clung to the barrel of the gun.

"Why?" he managed to get out passed bruised and cracked lips. His cheeks baring three thin, black whiskered marks were glazed over by trails of tears that marched down slowly one by one before tickling down his throat. He was surprised he could even get out that word because his throat felt so closed up now in so much condensed emotion that any other word that was just a syllable longer would have him maybe choking on air.

"Why?" mused the male voice in amusement. His gun left his victim's throat to tap thoughtfully against his own chin in contemplation. His eyes rolled up as he looked at the walls of the roof as his fingers slowly moved to grip the spiky tufts of flaxen hair between his thick, sausage fingers. The digits curling tightly into the tendrils before he began to viciously shake the blonde's head from side to side as continued to think, almost innocently. "That's a good question…" he trailed off thoughtfully. "Too bad I'll be telling it to your dead body," he laughed madly, biting his lip in excitement before drawing his finger to pull the trigger.

Blue eyes quickly flew close as he whimpered and prepared himself. Head bowed down, knowing the gun was pointed at him. The finger began to squeeze the trigger slowly for effect when suddenly the door flew open and the blonde's name was roared out in anger.

"NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO!" cried out the red head as the door was slammed against the wall. The blonde's eyes flew open just as the trigger was pulled, his lips making a slight 'o' shape before his world began to spin out of control.

To be continued…

A/N: Review and you'll see what happens. Also this story works backwards so you won't find out what happens to Naruto until the very end of the story if this continues. I always wanted to work with a big event at the beginning before working backwards to explain how someone got into his or her predicament. Anyway enjoy.


End file.
